


猪年 | Year of the Swine

by BSNightflow



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, And Bitter Rivals, And Goblins, Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight, Multi, That teen romance mood, Valley Massive, may get a bit graphical as the chapters go, still not finished
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSNightflow/pseuds/BSNightflow
Summary: 巨谷的药剂师之家的次子韦伦喜欢上了一个不太受欢迎的人的故事。
Relationships: Jeremy Blaire/Miles Upshur, Waylon Park/Miles Upshur
Kudos: 2





	1. 让禁酒令滚蛋！

**Author's Note:**

> 作为一个生日礼物而开写。祝你快乐，朋友！

丽莎莱德看着自己的弟弟，终于确认了一件事——他的脑子有毛病了。

他们就住在巨谷的半山腰，和其他几十户好邻居一样，住宅一半嵌进山体，外面架空的部分延伸到共用的栈道，都处在古代魔法的保护下，牢固又舒适。路过的人都会艳羡不已地张望她经营的庭园里按季节开花的桃树、月季和月桂，手工磨制的地精饮水槽，还有一个涂成白色的小拱门。总之，他们住得相当不错；还有她的弟弟，真是不错的小伙子，虽然她清楚记得他小时候怎样让她发狂——爬进药缸里结果鼻涕和茶叶抹满脸之类的，但现在，谁敢否认韦伦从辫子到脚趾头都是纯金的，她准能和那人打一架。

即使他们是高贵的家庭，韦伦又那样漂亮，那样得体（这点有待商榷），但是离九月酒只有两天了，韦伦居然没找到一个舞伴！他甚至就没想着去找，而是趴在露台的栏杆上，盯着一个根本没打开的卷轴。

准确地说，是盯着卷轴中间的洞。

丽莎站在沐浴着金色的阳光、一脸傻笑的弟弟边上，觉得该是说句话的时候了。

她拍了拍裙子。“猪，你在干嘛？”

韦伦动都没动，只是嘴角上扬：“我才不告诉你，猪。”

“你最好放下那个东西然后好好看着我的眼睛，我没有把它从你脸前面抽走仅仅因为害怕你中了什么诅咒，只要脸离开了那玩意就会爆炸或者把眼珠子扯出来之类的。”

“别说了！你自己看嘛。”丽莎接过那个纸筒，瞧见里面有一只大得可怕的，睫毛和血丝根根分明的蓝眼珠。不过她当然不至于被这种小儿科吓得尖叫，至少她很好地掩饰了自己，仅仅手抖了一下，于是那只眼睛消失了。

“小心点！里面的镜片是水晶的，我自己磨的。”韦伦解释了他的新发明，丽莎懂得这是个放大镜。

“你之前把自己关在房间里吭哧吭哧的就是在干这个？我还以为——算了。你为什么不叫地精帮你？它们比你快的多。”

“它们没个准头，猪！你看我磨得多好，看山下面，看到克里斯的农场了吗？”

“看到了，他大门落锁，想是又出去打牌了。”丽莎心里承认，真是好手艺。韦伦扒着栏杆，山谷的风吹过粉红的鼻尖和耳边的金发，大睁的眼睛里满是兴奋，好像即使指甲盖大的农舍他也能看得一清二楚似的。

“谷仓前面的树，看到了吗？”

“哪棵？——哦，白桦树，下面坐着个人的吧？”

韦伦只是傻笑。

那人穿着深色袍子，拉下了兜帽，埋头翻一本软皮书。看不出年龄，应该还年轻。丽莎皱起眉。她没见过这个人，但知道是哪路货色。她听了闲言碎语。这是个北方客。在巨谷，来往的旅人并不新鲜，可是没人想接近北方客。这一个甚至没有进村子的资格，只能停在谷底的泥里打滚。

“他叫什么名字？”

韦伦咯咯笑起来不回答，没想到丽莎在他肩上狠狠掐了一下：“行了，猪。我不觉得监视一个逃犯的差使比我弟弟参加九月酒重要。”

“他是个旅行作家！他的书我有好多呢！”韦伦呻吟着抢过自己的镜筒：“你也还没找舞伴吧，猪？”

“得了吧猪，我跳舞的次数比你站着小便的次数都多。这种活动就适合小子们——不管你对山下那个家伙有什么古怪的兴趣，他九月酒之前都会走的，然后你就哭着鼻子孤零零地晃荡到会场上，巴望哪个喝醉的——”

“他要走了？”

丽莎挑起眉毛，她弟弟腾地站起来的那个速度，让人以为他的喇叭裤会给褪在地上。“你以为他们会容许一个北方客在庆典的时候留在这儿？除非他想当那头猪！”

“噢天哪噢天哪还有封信我得送给他——”韦伦一边抓头发一边翻遍自己的口袋，丽莎眼疾手快地瞧见了信封一角，抽了出来，并在半秒内读了一遍。“给阿普舍先生”。听上去就是个北方客。还盖着布莱尔家的漆封。物以类聚！

她抬手想拦住韦伦，可是他早已跑出去三幢房子。捉他回来？算了，她丽莎莱德才不会接近那里。不过——她把镜筒捡起来，焦虑地追着目标，直到看见她弟弟被北方客拉进了谷仓。“如果猪不快点回来，我要打破他的屁股！”她想。作家？这种幌子只有猪才会相信。老天，那可是个北方的魔法师啊，但愿猪回来时猪的屁股还在。

× × ×

山谷的空气非常不一样，有些潮湿闷热，山坡的花在这里都会死去，田里只有豆子和膝盖高的矮稻谷。韦伦跑过田埂，在离白桦树还很远的地方就停下来，打算喘够了再好好走过去，可惜对方已经注意到他了。

韦伦一点不矮，而迈尔斯-阿普舍似乎比他高了半个脑袋，而且在他慢吞吞走近的时候还在长得更高，就像物体在水晶镜片的边缘会变形一样。韦伦不直视对方也能感觉到深灰色的帽沿下面深褐色的发绺下面黑色的眼睛把自己压榨了一遍，把他浓缩成墨汁，变成某本书的某几行字。他幻想过自己在那些冒险小说里，但在今天，这显得很怪异。

“可以了。”迈尔斯的靴子向后滑了一步。

韦伦才发现自己差点闷头撞进对方的怀里。湿土的气味已经远了，他闻到了无法忽略的陌生味道，像……冰，和某种不知名的香辛料。他抽了抽鼻子。“迈……阿普舍先生，我很抱歉，我是说，我是跑腿的，有一封……”

“进来说吧。”山谷没有太多阳光，在树影之中，这人更显得苍白，淡红的嘴唇可能是他全部的颜色。韦伦一只脚后跟忍不住碾了碾地上的泥。迈尔斯挥挥左手，谷仓的大门应声而开。噢天啊，他真的是个魔法师——书里可根本没提这一点。韦伦求救地回头看看山坡上的家，只看见几十幢紧紧挨着的小房子闪着鳞片似的光泽。他显然应该转身跑掉，而三分礼貌和七分好奇教他跟进去。

谷仓内部相当宽敞，而且更加湿冷。暂时划为客房的部分不大。墙壁的高处有一排窄窗，但是迈尔斯似乎很小心地保持他的家具和打包了一半的行李都在阳光的投射范围之外，靠几盏自燃式可折叠的银色小烛台照明。房间深处堆砌着成捆的干草和一些在韦伦看来很像刑具的农具。

“你刚才在看什么书？”

迈尔斯在胸前做了一个手势，他的灰色斗篷像有生命一样自行解开了扣子，剥落下来挂在大衣钩上。他转头向韦伦微微一笑。“我只是在读自己之前的笔记。无事可做的时候就那样。——坐那儿吧。”

韦伦被安放在靠墙的一张桌边，越过桌上的几只碟子、一碗未尽的豆汤和一些废纸团，看迈尔斯背对着他换了一双软鞋，然后跪下去，在一只铜盆里洗手。他里面穿了蓝色条纹长裤和白罩衫，显得很纤瘦，并且有些跛，这是之前穿斗篷时完全看不出的。韦伦注意到迈尔斯没有脱下左手的手套。

“一边读，一边把新产生的想法加进去？”

“不。大部分时候我在减少字数，我会删掉很多。小信差，你还没有告诉我你的名字？”

“韦……韦里诺纳-帕卡斯。但是叫韦伦就行，帕卡斯是我的爸爸。”

“我蠢透了，人家根本就没有问全名！”韦伦想。但是迈尔斯并不在意，他正往一个便携小炉上面放一只锅子。“韦伦，我应该为你热点东西。你们的风俗并没有禁止喝陌生人的调制饮料吧，我记得？”

“你不是陌生人啊！”韦伦想。好吧，直到发现迈尔斯用魔法之前还不是。结果到嘴里就变成了：“谢谢你的好意，但我……我还不能喝酒。”

“噢？为什么不？”

“后天就是九月酒了，我们都应该在那之前保持清醒，然后一口气喝个酩酊大醉，这样会有好的收成。”

迈尔斯狡黠地笑了笑。“噢，不会让你破戒的。”他在锅子里倒空了一大一小两只没有标签的瓶子，撒了一把茶叶，很快，锅子里一阵热腾腾的咕噜声，此前韦伦闻到的那种辛辣味道混合着水果香充满了整个谷仓。

“你也看到这里糟糕的维护状态，很抱歉。我没有期待访客，虽然我自认并非孤僻的类型。”迈尔斯把液体倒进两只木碗，放在韦伦面前。“但这只碗是很洁净的，请。”

韦伦晃了晃碗里的浅棕色液体，有些犹豫。不过迈尔斯已经在喝了，于是他也舔了一下碗的边缘，是甜的。只有喝下去几大口之后才渐渐感觉到辛辣的回味，同时胃里一阵灼热，力度刚好，非常舒服。他放下碗，迈尔斯正笑着回望他，他的眼睛很美，韦伦发现它们并不是全黑的，能看出一点灰蓝的色调。他还很年轻，也许他们两人年纪相仿，只不过一个走了半个大陆，一个在家乡看了十几年的落日和烹药锅。

“这很好喝，是什么？”

“梨子酒。”

韦伦差点一口吐在碗里。猪啊，他怎么没想到呢？

迈尔斯像个真正的北方客那样扶着桌沿哈哈大笑起来，不过很快收敛了自己。他很诚恳地表白道：“我只是在想，我无法留下来过节，也许你愿意陪我提前庆祝。纯的梨子酒你不会受得了的，我兑了淡啤酒，茶和别的东西。我想这算是药酒？很快会消退的，我保证。”

韦伦仍然有点沮丧。他又小小喝了一口。“没事，我本来也不信一群人烂醉和收成能有什么关联。”

“今年会是个好年，豆和麦还在地里，我的房东就已经在催我给它们腾出地方了。说起来，我记得我有一封信？”他接过信，看了一眼漆封：“我想这可不太称职啊，小信差。信是星期二的，今天是星期几？”

“……星期六。”

“是的，而且昨天我已经见过来信者本人了。”

迈尔斯微笑着，看上去没有一点不悦。可是韦伦感觉自己像塞进了烤炉。也许是酒的作用，他结结巴巴说不出话。

迈尔斯拆开了信封，他好看的眼睛随着纸上的字一行一行下移，渐渐充满了冷淡和嫌恶。最后他一手把信纸按在桌上，另一手从中一扯，信被水平地撕成了三条。他把中间的部分扔进了火里。

“你……还好吗？”

“没什么，只是印证了我此前的一些猜测。”迈尔斯把残余的部分往韦伦面前一扔。“我有些好奇，这位杰里米-布莱尔在本地名声如何？”

“他们家住在靠近山顶的地方，他是小儿子，他的父亲很老了，做过镇长，知道老人的人说他还不错。但是杰里米就……我想……”韦伦摇摇头。他把两张纸片扶正，“来函已阅，其中所列诸项，即使数度考虑，仍觉过分自私狂妄，恕本人及辖区内淳朴良民三五〇名，不便接纳。然世事无定，应予变通。时已入秋，九月庆典……（撕毁）……脂膏将得净化，欢愉氛围之中众心为一。耽搁期间食宿日用，由本人承担，至十月。以后视您如同胞兄弟，怀最理解包容之心，复议您无理要求，力助事成，皆大欢喜。话已说开，君自掂量。杰。”

韦伦莫名其妙。“我……我搞砸了什么很重要的事情，对吧？”

迈尔斯偏过头盯着墙壁上的一块空无，他苍白的脸颊现在有了血色，紧攥的拳头在发抖。

“韦伦，你写的关于巨谷的小册子，没提到九月庆典要‘抓猪’的风俗……”

韦伦吓了几跳，他一时不知道先跳哪个好。他确实，在看过那么多冒险小说之后，认为应该给自己的家乡写一份旅行者指南，也这么做了，没想到它会有除了在架子上落灰和被丽莎嘲笑之外的任何命运。天知道！但他的大作如何几经周折最终被读到，显然不是现在关注的重点。迈尔斯一边笑一边发抖，他的灰眼睛竟然渐渐充盈了泪水。韦伦感到脊背发凉。

“我被当成过扒手、流放的王子、税务官、黑魔法师，甚至两个月前一个小女孩想刺死我，她觉得是我挖掉了妈妈的眼睛。不过，我此前从未被当成婊子，现在人生终于圆满了，韦伦。”

韦伦大张着嘴巴。他又看了看那几行字，仍然一头雾水，但最后他的脸也红了。不过他很勇敢地站起身把剩下的纸片也撕碎扔进了火炉，然后走到迈尔斯旁边。他觉得这一刻的对方的心，比看他的书，比透过他的水晶镜片，比刚刚见到本人，比任何时候都要贴近，都要敞开——因为上面有一道伤口。“你都给我喝酒了，还信他们的那一套胡闹？拜托！”

“他手里有于我非常重要的东西。我能信任你吗，韦伦？”

韦伦站着，睁大了眼睛看着对方，点点头。

迈尔斯去摸左手的手套。但是他迟疑了。“虽然你会惊恐，但如果你看到这个之后试图逃跑，我……我不知道，你可能会……死。”

韦伦轻轻地嗯了一声。

迈尔斯不再给他任何反悔的时间，他纤长苍白的手指解开了两圈皮扣，拉下手套。韦伦觉得自己可能尖叫了一阵，但是并没有逃跑，因为他太想看清了。那只手——感染了，或者说，被寄生了，每根手指都有不同程度的残损，无名指甚至直接被齐根截断。不仅如此，整只手呈现缺氧的青紫色，皮肤下可见黑色菌丝状的纹路，在掌心汇聚成了一个模糊的花纹。

“噢天啊，天啊，”韦伦喘不上气来，这种事情真的存在。“为什么会这样？谁会做这种事？”

“一场袭击，就这样。”迈尔斯对此倒不抱有多少仇恨。“半年多了。我不能确定发生了什么事，但我猜那可能是一位魔法师吧，因为在此之前我从没有不碰刀就把面包切片的能力。”

韦伦试探性地伸手去碰了碰。“不咬人的。”摸上去非常冰冷，有些滑腻腻的，皮肤下面好像有什么活的东西还在跳动。他看着无名指的断口，问：“非常疼吧？”

“比一开始好多了，其实有一阵子我很享受，揣着一处神秘的，恶心的，使你与众不同的伤疤走进酒馆总没什么坏处。但是最近，一些非常不好的状况发生了。我该猜到，无论是什么待在我的一只手里面，它不会满足于仅仅待在一只手里面。”

“扩散了。”韦伦低声说。

“比那更坏，进了我的脑子。记得那个想报仇的小女孩吗？我有时候会感到恶心，失去意识……我害怕，真的是我杀了她的妈妈。”

韦伦感到很难过。他摸摸迈尔斯的后背，那里白衬衣被汗水濡湿了。

“不过没关系，不久前我遇到了一位高人，他告诉我，很快就能结束了。我快要死了。”

韦伦木然地望着他。

“或者如果我非常幸运……而事实上我确实如此，我能找到解药。我通过一个男孩的笔记知道了仅存的几株曼卓根之一离我不远，非常近，就在巨谷的陵墓禁地当中。”

韦伦感觉自己看不清东西了。他慢慢坐下来：“迈尔斯，事实上——”

“当然，我也非常不幸，因为北方客会亵渎先祖。为我进入那座陵墓两个钟头，当地人开出的通融的条件是我在二十天里陪他们睡觉。你嗅到这里面的笑点了吗，韦伦？”

韦伦安静地坐在他的圆凳上，但是他的胸膛之中，愤怒、羞愧和恐惧的情感正如礼花般接连绽放。最后他握住了对方放在脸上的双手。“迈尔斯，听我说，我很抱歉。但是……但是那些东西是我编的。墓园里从来没有曼卓根。”

轮到迈尔斯木然地望着他了。“我还有两个多月的时间，可能就到这个冬天北方下第一场雪那时候为止了，韦伦。”

“我……我很抱歉。非常非常抱歉。”

“我早该想到不该把青春期小男孩的胡话当真？早该想到，这种药草，如此珍贵，如此缥缈，根本不会在那里乖乖的等我，根本不会给一条贱命消受它的机会？”

“……够了！”韦伦咆哮起来。“我喜欢你，我以为你什么都知道，但你是一头蠢猪！传说里的曼卓根根本不存在，现在我们随便叫作曼卓根的，是毒土豆！墓园没有曼卓根，因为没有谁会在埋死人的地方翻种毒土豆！”

迈尔斯一动没动，他的一只眼睛开始落下泪水。“韦伦，请你走吧。”

“我现在想，你是遇上骗子了，迈尔斯。在你难过的时候喂你的不是什么好药，是毒土豆的粉末。让你吐上两个小时然后神清气爽，让你以为你在好转。对不起，真的对不起。”

“……我早该想到我就是死路一条。”

“不，不是没有别的办法的，我们还有——”

“闭嘴吧。”迈尔斯的声音非常微弱，但是猪才看不出他在发狂，他整张脸都青了。“你快走吧！滚出这里！”

韦伦怕了。他听到了这室内居然有风在呼啸，但他心想如果现在离开我就是猪。几秒之后，他成了猪。空气在周身打着旋。他尖叫起来。他什么也看不清，他要站不稳了。然后忽然有一只黑手打在鼻子上，他整个跌出谷仓的大门，门紧贴着他的脸砰地关上了。

外面天都黑了。韦伦摸摸鼻子，有点怔，往回走了几步，终于哭起来。他一咬牙，去拉谷仓的门，根本拉不动。用力拍打了几下，里面一点反应也没有。他一边哭一边抹鼻涕，结果袖子上的灰全都涂到了脸上。

这还不够糟糕似的，他一抬头，农场主用粗胳膊高提着一盏灯，就站在几步外的地方，好像被这一幕逗乐了。“小猪，你干嘛？”

韦伦哭道：“他不让我进去，那个猪！”

克里斯呵呵一笑：“那就等着猪呗，就这一个门，猪总要出来的。”他也不安慰，也不帮忙把门打开，就风轻云淡地走了。

韦伦真的坐到了谷仓旁边的篱笆墩上面等着。夜里的谷风很凉，他抱住膝盖，心虚地看看家的方向，只有几盏灯还亮着，丽莎莱德肯定在等着他，担惊受怕，想着他被鳄鱼或者什么黑魔法的东西吃掉了。但是，会不会是另一种可能，丽莎已经睡了，从此就当没有他这个弟弟？反正她绝不会下来这里找他。

韦伦不知道自己干嘛等着一个猪，为什么守着谷仓门外的寂静对于他来说好像比回家的路还要安全得多。这一天之前他们根本不认识，他所读到的那些，也许根本就不是真实。就像他也把迈尔斯骗惨了一样。只要迈尔斯能开门出来，向他证明事情还没有那么坏，也许，再一起喝一点酒，韦伦觉得，他可以为了这个人去死。而现实是，韦伦等得脚趾都要麻了，仍然只有一片寂寂的荒芜。你自找的，你去死吧。变态，逃犯，病死鬼，猪。我要烧了你的垃圾，把灰倒进痰盂。

韦伦埋下了头。他曾经爬到空当只容许一人蜷缩的小阁楼里，那儿有一扇通向外面的小窗，是在岩壁上凿出来的，阳光穿过彩色的水晶片也变成了斑斓的光影，那是他的乐园。他当然不止看一个人的书，他什么都看，就连旧的菜谱都读，上面有些字他完全不认识，也许提到的那种原料已经灭绝了。但他看得很多的还是游记和冒险小说，在顶到天花板的收藏当中，迈尔斯署名的只有很薄的三十一本，相对其他作家来说少得可怜了，摞在一起也不过一掌宽——迈尔斯说他会删掉很多。

“一本比砖还厚，故事套着故事，满篇的美男子、华丽击剑场面、巫师飞艇和丰满的人鱼，把读者耍得团团转，带着他们天上地下的乱飞，最后做梦一样通通忘掉的冒险巨作，可能注定会受到追捧。我无权否认魔法或人鱼，但他们的存在，有比协助主角完成传奇更深刻的动机。如果读者想辱骂我，我已经给你想好了骂名：这个可憎的作家竟然提笔写了一个对于世界来说太过渺小的角色，竟敢写没人想读的无聊的真实。”

迈尔斯好像这样写过。“无法接受真实。”自从他生病之后，他一定变了不少。那是怎样的病痛啊。现在想来，韦伦从未听第二个人提起迈尔斯的名字，他忽然意识到这是一个全然不得志的作家。他想起迈尔斯提到杰里米的条件时那种表情。“他有他的底线，”韦伦想，“我信任他。”丽莎说大部分冒险小说都是磕到脑袋的老水兵关在自己家里一边酗酒一边炮制的。但韦伦知道这一个不一样。“我能信任你吗，韦伦？”在韦伦提起笔的那一刻，他没想到自己也会被信任，无意中给了一个人关于活下去的虚假的希望。

韦伦觉得自己一定死在这里了。他迷迷糊糊地睡了一小会儿，没听到开门，但是在有水声的时候醒了。不远处浮动着一个修长的黑色影子，韦伦想也没想哇地大叫起来。没想到对方也被吓得不轻，两个人互相尖叫了几秒钟，又一起沉默了很久，最后，迈尔斯叹息了一声，弄好了裤子，转身进屋，没有关门。韦伦跳下来，踉踉跄跄地跑到门口。摇曳的烛光里，迈尔斯跪着，正在他的铜盆里洗手。然后他猛扯起一床毛毯，把韦伦包起来，搂进自己怀里。


	2. 让宵禁滚蛋！

鼻尖：是凉的。鼻孔：没死。迈尔斯快步去把锅子里的残余倒进灰堆，重新调了一份，多加了梨子酒，和几滴红色的小药水。

韦伦裹着毛毯，很乖顺地喝掉了，结果脸上和喉咙里像烧了起来。他凸着眼球使劲咳嗽，头发都晃乱了。迈尔斯坐在床边，没碰他，只是一眨不眨地盯着。

韦伦吹了吹脸前的乱发。“哇！迈尔斯，这，这真是受不了的好热。”

迈尔斯笑了笑，伸手帮韦伦把其中一绺别到耳朵后面。“是的。你好些了吗？”

“我差点死了，我觉得你是个垃圾人。”

“……好吧。”

“可我还是想在这里等着你到天亮。”韦伦一惊，“现在是什么时候？天亮了？”

“没有。”迈尔斯掏出他的“表”。“甚至还没到晚上十点钟。”但韦伦看不懂表是如何运作的。那似乎就是浮在油里的几个金属小晶体而已。

韦伦好几次读到雷同的桥段，一个小孩因为好奇，去到北方来的男人（有时候是女人）的家里，忘了时间，天亮也没有回家。于是这个小孩就中了魔法，再也不能回家，必须穿着睡衣、光着脚往北走，一直走到满头白发，变成了一把雪，飘散了。

不过韦伦对迈尔斯当然绝口不提这件事，今天震撼他的事情太多了，相比之下在这里睡到天亮根本没什么要紧。他想到这种可能性的时候反而很快乐。除了最后变成雪的部分，因为会让按照下雪计算死日的迈尔斯过度紧张的。韦伦从毯子里挣脱出双手来，它们已经闷热得不行了。他问：“我还能喝点梨子酒吗？”

“不行，今天的份到头了。”好像故意气人家似的，迈尔斯摸出用银链子拴在身上的酒瓶喝了一口，没想到韦伦一手抢了过去开始往自己嘴里灌。

迈尔斯被链子猛拽了一下，还没来得及发怒，瓶子已经当啷一声从对方手里掉下来。韦伦一点也不相信这和之前喝的是一个东西。蚂蚁！有几千只蚂蚁在他的脸上爬。除了它们冰凉刺痛的爪子，他什么也感觉不到了。他像一棵树一样僵硬地向后倒去，杵在了墙上。他的嘴唇也爬满了蚂蚁。“天啊，你为什么喝，嗝，活的蚂蚁。”他结结巴巴地说：“来不及了迈，迈尔斯，我问你，今晚，今晚——嗝。”

“这是你自找的了，”迈尔斯想，“我拿你怎么办？”但他忽然警觉起来，是他的臆想吗，还是谷仓的窗外闪过了几道光？

“我有一个计划。我们……杰里米的梦话，你连一个——嗝！都不要听。收好行李，马上走。”

“当然。”外面又起风了，但非常安静。看来刚才是臆想。

“不是，重点在后面。”韦伦觉得自己的头皮越来越紧，太多蚂蚁往那儿去了。他努力睁大眼睛。“现在别动，听我说，你只是，假装要走！这儿是巨谷（他一只手扶住迈尔斯的脸颊，另一手摸摸那北方客才有的鼻子），等你走到这里（他的指头滑下去点了一下对方的上唇，拇指轻轻地在那里画圈），再安静地赶回来，正是九月酒的晚上，他们都在地上吐泡泡，而我！我多么清醒！比今天还清醒。我，带你到坟地去，安静地，找到那个东西，活人不给我们就叫死人给我们，我们就找那个，你知道是什么吗？”

迈尔斯一动不动任由毯子裹着的醉酒的小鬼摆弄了一会儿，韦伦双手捧着他的脸，呆呆地望着，好像真想在脸上找到什么似的。迈尔斯看他的口水都要下来了，觉得好气好笑，顺着问：“好吧，我们找什么？”

“这个。”韦伦凑过来，迈尔斯以为他要小声说话，结果被掐着脸直接吻进了牙齿里。迈尔斯尝到了对方的唾沫。

“你醉得不行了，韦伦。”他把人按进床里面，用毯子重新包起来。毯子翻了个白眼，挣扎着咕哝了些不明不白的，最后渐渐安静下去。

“他喝掉的那个量甚至还不够我漱口。”迈尔斯想。他盘算着：“收好行李，再看看之后怎样办。也许热一点酒，准备早饭，就像每个普通的日夜。但是先想办法送韦伦回——”

外面有人。绝对有。迈尔斯的笑变冷了。他站起身。

这时韦伦在他后面说：“我又醒了。你在干嘛？”

“……漱口。”

“我昨天说的，你记下来了吧？在你的笔记上？”

“记好了。我没听清要找什么，但如果你想重复一遍，现在不是一个很好的时机。”

迈尔斯想：“至少十五个人。顺着风走，真是狡猾的家伙。还带了武器。我怎么办？”他勾了两下手，灰斗篷跳下来贴在身上，啪嗒几声，每个收口都自动束好了。他从暗兜摸出一只彩绘的圆筒，在尾部拧三圈，一段引线脱出来。“向妈妈祈祷吧，让我能撑到那时候。”

他回头看了一眼，韦伦裹着毛毯，正望着他傻笑，通红的面颊上，眼睛睁得溜圆。

“迈尔斯？今晚……”

“说吧，我在听。”

“今晚你愿意为我去死吗？”

迈尔斯愣了一下。“越来越近了。房子的前后都有。”他想。他贴着墙打了个响指，外面传来噗的一声和被压抑的痛叫。他让试图扒窗户的人摔了下去。韦伦继续说：“因为，我会为你去死的。你看——”

韦伦慢慢闭上眼，倒向一边。他睡着了。

“我恐怕也会的。”迈尔斯轻声说。外面充满了嗡嗡交谈和快速移动的杂音。入侵者再也不试图掩饰了。他们开始进攻谷仓的大门。

× × ×

韦伦梦见在吃一条鲜血淋漓的活鱼。他迷糊着快要睡醒的时候，转而开始做更具有现实意义的梦。他自个儿坐在篝火边，斜前方还有个披着斗篷看不见脸的家伙，正在火上烤土豆。土豆长了好多只手。韦伦走过去问了个问题，好像是：“迈尔斯，你看见我的眼睛了吗？”迈尔斯回答：“没有，但是你为什么不试试这个呢！”然后猛地抓住韦伦，用力把很多只手的烤土豆塞到他脸上。韦伦转身就跑，但是那条活鱼在眼睛里挣扎得厉害，但是他必须跑，不然后面一条更大的活鱼会把他整个吞掉，快跑，跑，跑……

韦伦醒过来，出了一身汗。他摸摸自己的脸。

“迈……？丽莎？”没有回应。

韦伦爬起来点灯，结果捏着火一阵天旋地转，扶着桌子才不至于摔到地板上。他环顾四周，这是自己的房间。他居然穿着外衣就上床睡觉了，而且嘴里残留着一股苦味。他提起灯穿过走廊，前厅也是一片黑暗，只有窗外很远的地方几个模糊的光点。

沙发上歪躺着一个人。灯光照亮了散开在软枕上的红发。是他的姐姐。韦伦的心几乎跳到嗓子里：丽莎的蓝胸衣溅上了几块深色的污迹。他伸手摸了一下。已经干了。韦伦扔下灯使劲摇晃丽莎的肩膀。

“嗯？”丽莎打掉他的手，睡眼惺忪地爬起来，向背光的一面偏了偏头。“你？……天还没亮呢。”

“你怎么睡在这里？你衣服上是……血？”

丽莎低头捏着布料检查了一下，“我怎么知道？”她显得很是气恼。但她还是把头发拢起来，生了火，问韦伦：“茶还是牛奶？”

韦伦没有喝多少奶，几乎只是嘴唇在里面蘸了蘸的程度。奶的味道叫他恶心。然后他抬起头，上唇滴答着牛奶，看上去可怜巴巴的。“丽莎，迈尔斯在哪里？”

“哪来的什么迈尔斯？”

“你知道的。”

“我知道都不会告诉你，你昨晚真要气死我了。搞的什么鬼？”

韦伦紧张地一笑，趴在桌上，把脸缩在杯子后面。丽莎在杯里加了一点盐，搅拌着。她犹豫着开口：“韦伦，想想别的，好日子就要开始了。你平时都窝在家看书，但是，朋友、焰火、跳舞，还有喝不完的酒，这些东西一来，你喜欢得不得了吧？”

韦伦有点头疼。他想起迈尔斯猛地从信纸上撕下一条的动作，犹豫着开口：“我……我现在不那么喜欢了。”

“你肯定能当上今年庆典的‘说书人’，没问题的。”

“我……我也没那么向往那些东西。我不知道这种感觉是怎么回事，丽莎。我猜……是因为我……长大了？”

丽莎盯着他一会儿，然后噗嗤一笑。她举起杯子：“敬大男孩一杯。”韦伦轻轻碰了碰。

“韦伦，性格暂且不提，你的头发是这里最好看的。你一点不太胖，也没有瘦得散架。总之，一切刚刚好，标杆一样的好。就鼻子嫩了点，像妈妈，但是总会有人喜欢这个类型。我不是偏袒，韦伦，丽莎莱德这样想，别人也都这样想。”

韦伦几乎笑出来：“猪啊，我真没有你想的那么着急……结婚。”

“不是要你结婚，猪。只是说忘掉烦恼，好好享受秋天。你是我亲弟弟，我猜得到你的心思的。”

韦伦垂下了眼睛。“可是，你没猜准这个。我害怕秋天。我害怕！在小弗兰克走了之后，就更没底了，一到这时候，就是恐惧——我害怕秋天和这一切，丽莎！”

丽莎从杯子里喝了一口，眨眨眼睛。“我以为你这两年玩得很尽兴。”

韦伦气鼓鼓地摇头：“那曾经是我最好的朋友啊！”

“我很抱歉说这些，但你为什么不能接受生活中积极的改变？那几年你假装不合群，和一个丑孩子搭伴，从庆典上逃跑，这些让你觉得自己很高明吗？我懂你，因为我也这样干过，可是后来我发现我的小‘朋友’心里真正怎么想的？你那一套他心里明白得很，他……恨你！”

韦伦颤抖着蜷缩在椅子上，伸出手摆了摆，表示实在没法再说什么了。但他忽然想起一件事。“我再也不想，再也不想喝酒或者跳舞了。我今年是不是也能去‘抓猪’？”

丽莎露出一种奇异的表情。韦伦从未见过她这样看着自己。

“韦伦，跟我说，谁告诉你这些的？”

“我知道很久了，酒吧里穿长靴的小孩都知道。连地精都比我知道的多，我可能是巨谷知道最少的吧！”

丽莎的声音低沉并且发抖了。“最近一个向你提起的。”

“……迈尔斯。”

“我就知道。我看到那封信的时候就知道了。”

韦伦哀嚎起来。“不是你想的那样，他把信烧了，迈尔斯一点也没喜欢他们！”

“那是他的把戏，韦伦。北方佬就没想要我们好！而你呢，在九月酒的前夜，爬到他的尿壶里喝得烂醉！如果不是有人惦记着你，你要成了个什么样子？”

韦伦睁大眼睛。他好像记起来，在他昏睡的时候，迈尔斯把他罩在灰斗篷下面——

“丽莎，你必须，必须告诉我，我是怎么回到这儿的？”

“农庄的克里斯送你回来的，你整个人裹在毯子里，软趴趴的像条虫。”

“这不对，不是这样——”

丽莎站起来，火光从下面映照着她的脸，显得非常阴沉。前门响起一阵急促的拍打声，她恐怖地回望了一眼。“就是这样。现在别再问问题，回房间睡觉！”

韦伦也腾地站起来。“是迈尔斯——他们把他怎么了？”

“不要逼我把你锁在里面。”

“……你们，把他怎么了？”

韦伦被锁进了里面。他甚至没有试着去捶门，他们还是小孩的时候丽莎把他锁起来过，他早知道山门里面有咒语，使它成了他们家，也可能是整个世界上最结实，最严密的东西——“老马丁，把锁打开！”“除非有家主一句话！”不管韦伦长到多大，这都不会变的。他过去，现在，将来，都不是家里的老大。

没有窗户，没有出口。外面有响动，在这里听得非常模糊。韦伦点上灯，窝在自己的桌边上，气得快要哭出来。他在火上过了一下笔尖，用力涂画了一些圆圈和乱线，然后画了一个瘦弱忧郁的小人儿，突出的大眼睛，尖鼻子，黑头发长到了后背，和插画里的沼泽小精怪一模一样。

韦伦画的是小弗兰克。他不是在巨谷生的，是酒馆的厨子收养的。可是无论喂他什么，他还是那么瘦。他永远是个小孩，他说愿意为你去死的时候，你相信他真能那么做。

对于庆典，韦伦自认为远不像他的同龄人那么狂热。标志性的大啤酒桶拔掉塞子之后，就会有小孩冲出人群，倒在龙头下面狂喝，直到满脸泡沫，衣服上被踩了无数鞋印，还在挤眉弄眼，丑态百出。韦伦只是冷冷地看着。但很快，他的小舞伴捧着一碗酒过来。

“今晚你愿意为我去死吗，韦里尼？”

“我愿意，弗兰坎托尼奥。”然后喝干。

只要还没有醉，如果不想使对方失望，就应该结伴去跳方块舞，然后再来一碗酒。

“今晚你愿意为我去死吗，小弗兰克？”

“一直都是，韦里尼。”然后喝干。

小弗兰克喝不了多少。他很努力地循环这项仪式，可是不出两回，他就摸摸肚皮说：“好了，我醉了。”韦伦说：“我也是。”他们到露台上面去等着放焰火。韦伦跪下来玩一会儿小弗兰克的头长发，它们却不愿意听话地分成三股，总在他的指头上打结。

焰火也像喝高了一样，一个个摇摇晃晃地升空爆炸了。小弗兰克吸吸鼻子，一边看，一边说：“啊，我真的好醉了。”

后来小弗兰克走了。第二个秋天长靴帮喊上他一起，韦伦发现他们根本不说“为我去死”了，而是两手提着酒，狞笑道：“猪猡，快来跟你爸爸干了这杯，还有这杯，还有这杯……”

韦伦捏起小弗兰克，贴在火苗上。纸片变黄，打卷儿，最后烧得一点不剩。今晚你愿意为一个人去死吗，韦伦？他抬眼瞧见房间墙壁上的通风口，叶片刮擦着，咯吱咯吱作响。试试拆掉扇叶爬进去？那要定了他的小命。通风口甚至还没有他的肩膀宽，就算他奇迹般挤进去了，也会掉进几百米深的竖直的风井里面。里面说不定还有几万只蜘蛛在坐巢。

韦伦有了主意。他爬上梯子，钻进小阁楼。

那扇彩色的水晶窗户曾给他带来了数不清的快乐，可他不能再留恋了。他系紧兜帽，一锤砸了下去。冷风扑面而来。碎片扎进手指，血一直流到了手腕上，他只是在嘴里舔了一下。

空中飘着一团浓黑的烟云，隐约看出一张狰狞的骷髅面孔，比夜晚还要深暗。这是焰火烧尽之后、彻底消失之前，留下的最后的印迹。离得不远，正是从谷底升起的。

韦伦从支离破碎的窗洞钻出去，爬到赤裸的岩石上。可以落脚的空隙不到半人宽，从西方吹来的夜风吹得韦伦满脸头发，身体不住摇晃。在他脚下，栈道上前所未见地挤满了人，亮着几十只提灯的火光。没人注意他——大家都挤在那里向下看，大声喊着什么。

在庆幸他还带上了望远镜之后的第二个念头，就是彻骨的恐惧。他知道邻居在喊什么了：“火！”韦伦也尖叫起来。他几个钟头前还在里面的谷仓被火光吞噬，十来个黑影在镜头中匆匆跑过。怎么会着火的呢？九月酒的焰火还远远锁在山顶的布莱尔家宅里面。也许干草堆被人点燃了。这样的事故只会是人为的。是谁？他不敢想象他知道的任何人做这种事。

韦伦的手掌和石头之间起了一层汗，和灰土搅在一起，再抬起手来，全是湿泥。他抓了抓汗湿的衣襟。他必须下去。

如果运气足够，也许可以跳到前庭的树冠上，而不摔断脊柱或者扎穿眼睛。受到身后又一阵强风鼓励，他起跳了。枝条和叶片猛打在脸上。总好过扑了个空。韦伦抓到了一根粗枝，很快顺着爬了下去。没时间感谢他从小到大的爬行训练了。栈道上被挤得水泄不通，韦伦就在各家的庭院之间一路翻越过去。这远远超过了他日常的运动量，当他终于在通向谷底的阶梯上连滚带爬地下行，才来得及发现心跳快得让他害怕，胸前滴滴答答着自己的口水和……呕吐物？真的不该喝酒的，他想。

远处传来隆隆的巨响。韦伦不用举起他的镜筒也知道，大型闸门被放下了！这当儿，一个穿深红色袍子、弄得满身灰的男孩远远跑过来，喊住韦伦。这是罗赛特的小子，但自从对方在山顶有了活计他们就再没见面了。

拉奥-罗赛特怀疑地打量他。“你是那个——那个——”

“呃……韦伦？”

“对，是你，你想干嘛？”

“我……我是来帮忙救火的。”

“不需要，我们封锁这里搜查强盗余党，这里现在是最高级安保，立刻回——”

拉奥眼睛一翻，软趴趴地摔在地上。

“迈尔斯！”

迈尔斯收回了手，显得有点吃力。“我没杀他……快来，我们没时间了。”

他们躲到几步之外，农庄的户外厕所里。

韦伦几乎挂在了迈尔斯的脖子上：“对不起，对不起。我真希望我没有喝那么多，我希望我没说你是垃圾人……你是最好的。我以为你烧死了……”

“你难缠极了，送回家一次还不够吗？”

“我不要被锁在山洞里面，我想和你离开这个地方。”

迈尔斯虚弱地笑笑：“我很抱歉，韦伦，我走不了了。”他把斗篷拉开一点。韦伦无声地尖叫起来。血，血把迈尔斯的衬衣染成了紫黑色。那里至少有五六块刀子造成的破洞。

“天哪，谁会……为什么？拉奥？是拉奥吗？……杰里米-布莱尔？”韦伦无助地挨个去压那些伤口，好像这能帮忙止血似的。“你会没事的，你会没事的，天哪我真没用……”

“你有用的，韦伦。你……帮我拿好这个。”

韦伦难过地收下了那本很厚实的软皮笔记。那可能是迈尔斯保留的最后一点东西了。

“我应该告诉你，迈尔斯。你写的书是我读过最好的，我超喜欢那——”

“如果我今晚死去，书会比我活得更久。溢美之词留着以后对它们说吧。现在，你想对……我，说什么？”

韦伦很困惑。迈尔斯对于自己来说不就是……不就等同于是他的书吗？至少以前是如此。但他想了一下，最后说：“我爱你。”

对方微笑起来。“这就够了。现在，快走吧。”

“我……我不明白！你以为你会死？你得躺下来，上药，你会痊愈的！他们在搜查烧掉农庄的盗贼，不是你！”

迈尔斯发出一阵分不清是笑还是喉咙里血液滚动的声响。“我才是首要目标，现在……别，别问了。我们不能一起走了，更不能一直躲在这里面。这里不会一直奏效的。但如果，只是如果，我能脱身，我会去找你。”

韦伦狠狠抹了一把鼻子。“你能的！到墓园来，我写过墓园在哪里，记得吗？我在守墓人的房子等你，我们会救你的。选墓园见面是因为确实有我们要找的东西，不是暗示你要死什么的——”

“快走吧。”

韦伦握着门把手，他想，还是得做最坏的准备。“迈尔斯，万一……万一我没有等到你，我帮你出版吗？”

迈尔斯忍不住笑出声，但笑马上变成了咳嗽。他举起手摇了摇。“不，韦伦，你可别。你可以读读，之后把它烧了吧。”

韦伦轻轻说：“好。”又说：“坚强些！在墓园见！”

他走在路上，和无数人擦肩而过的时候，一直都在哭。周围的一切离他很远。明明那么近了，为什么不能一起呢？而且，谁会对一个无害的旅客下杀手，除非……

但韦伦还是抱着一点点希望，走到了约定的地方。守墓人的小屋已经失落很多年了，就连墙角的鸟巢都空了，里面住着的只有灰尘。一阵难以忽视的阴涔涔的风滑过下巴。就是这同样的一阵风吓走了历任守墓人。为了压制心头渗入的恐惧，韦伦坐在窗前的桌边，点上灯，开始翻迈尔斯的笔记。

难怪他不想它直接出版，但原始版本实在比成书有趣得多。迈尔斯通常在晚上记录，用难以置信的，混乱的长篇幅来表达他的感觉，特别是在写到激动的时候；而在流通的版本里从未有过。很多页上画了插图。从头到尾，他没有写到一点左手受伤的事情，但他画各种受伤的小动物，画自己的手，尤其颤抖地画他的永远看不清脸孔的施暴者。伤痛像梦魇一样萦绕着他。

一张跨页的山地风景画的真好。那里离巨谷很近了。旁边抄着几段欢乐的酒馆歌曲。韦伦摸了一下纸面，下意识抬眼看看路的尽头。空无一人，只有风吹过。他叹息了一声。

随着笔记上的日子接近，韦伦跟着迈尔斯访问了巨谷的村庄，再度体验他的愉快，疑惑和焦虑。韦伦还想找找自己的名字，没有成功，不知该难过还是庆幸。

五天前。“和房东一起吃晚饭。沉默的人，粗糙的食物。我不该抱怨的，他也被可怕的安静压迫着，时间比我长得多。”

四天前。“我站在地图上标示宝藏的‘X’的位置，却找不到一把铲子……庆典之前必须得走人，……这样的迁延有什么道理？酒也要喝完了……拒绝的姿态。也许我得用更加‘通融’的方式。悄悄地拿到我的药，不用惊动和伤害任何人。我讨厌这样做，但必须做的时候却出奇擅长。……如果再能有一个可信赖的朋友……”

两天前，和杰里米-布莱尔见面。涂抹了大部分，只剩一句话：“……等我需要浪费时间的时候再写他。”

最新的一页。一些干枯的刻痕。然后：“我拿到了‘铲子’。——用来挖个坑把自己填埋。”

韦伦啪地一声合上笔记，就像逃离什么可怕的想法（但没逃掉）。

“鬼话。你和我都知道这还没完。”他站起来，在胸前划了个记号。“等着瞧吧，我要续写了……。假如我是魔法师或者人鱼，那我才不要什么更深刻的人生动机呢。我已经知道谁是我的主角，也知道我就是那个从天而降把他领出坟墓的人。” 


	3. 让“不得擅入”的标志牌滚蛋！

通常，除了墓地之外，没有什么地方比九月酒前一天的酒馆更加萧瑟冷清。但是今天不同，人们堆积在这里，交换各种猜测和流言。有个没牙的老太婆领了个哭丧脸的年轻女孩，捧着一个黄色纸盒，挨张桌子向人们讨钱。长靴帮的小孩聚在窗户边说话，其中一个嬉皮笑脸地往同伴嘴里塞点燃的烟卷。

韦伦走进去的时候没引起多少注意。他找了张边上的小桌子，靠近厨房，厨子正在里外忙活煮饭。小弗兰克以前会系上一条围裙，胳膊上平衡几个宛如巨物的托盘，在桌子之间跑来跑去。菜单上的酒水都停供了。韦伦叫了一份肉馅豆饼。等待上菜的时候，他竖着耳朵听了一阵周围人的谈话，最后只把自己气得不行。他们所说的事情，在他看来，荒唐到不值一提。有几个人大声争论着无檐帽能不能系帽带，激烈到要动武的地步。

不过，他听有人问：“今年是有猪的一年？”对方回答：“是的。”过了一会儿，这样的对话又发生了一次。过去韦伦以为“有猪的一年”是收成很好的意思，但现在听上去有点不祥。

他还听说农场烧掉的范围并不大，收成没有受波及，主屋都没倒，只有老谷仓烧得渣也不剩。韦伦叹了一口气。

长靴帮的一个小子吐掉烟，用靴子尖碾了碾，大摇大摆地过来。他和他的团伙一样，剃板寸，光着脖子，披着宽肩的靛色大衣，胸前绣一头血口长牙的杰克兔，脚踩他们标志性的马靴。没有多余的凳子，他就直接坐在韦伦的桌子上。

“安德鲁，今年是有猪的一年？”

对方挑挑眉毛，“消息挺灵啊小子。”他伸手抓了一个豆饼，扔进嘴里用力嚼着，一边凑近韦伦，盯着他的眼睛说：“我知道是你干的，帕卡斯，我知道。”

韦伦笑了笑。“我干了什么？”

“你纵火烧了农场。”

韦伦干巴巴地说：“是我烧了农场啊。”

“哈哈，瞧你那样儿——你当我傻？这种牛逼无敌的事情，你个没毛的小猪猡连用脑子想的份都没有。”

旁边的食客纷纷侧目，安德鲁吼了一圈：“看什么哪，猪？”

韦伦小声问：“你知道是谁干的？”

“除了昨晚睡死的猪，所有人都知道了，猪。是西边山上来的一窝强盗，盘算着等我们在庆典上喝醉之后，他们就冲下来打劫。没想到算早了日子，看见势头不对，放把火跑了。”

“我……我还真没想到是这样一回事。”

“你当然什么都想不到，因为你蠢死了。”安德鲁凑近了一点，小声说：“不过，帕卡斯，另外有件事不是人人都知道的，是安德鲁大爷的独家消息。”

这时候那个姑娘和老太太溜达到了他们这里。老太太嘶哑地号着：“大爷们行行好，一点钱就能赶走北方佬，给死猪儿子讨公道呀。”女孩跟在后面，一句话不说，光是抽抽噎噎地流眼泪。

韦伦瞧着盒子上写的“同仇敌忾”和“给前线战士送毛袜”，耸了耸肩。但他还是放了一枚小硬币在里面。老太婆没说话。安德鲁嘁了一声，摸出个闪亮的大钱扔在盒子里。老太婆吓得亲了他的手好几遍，没想到安德鲁一边神气十足地接受致意，另一手悄悄摸到小姑娘的腰间，偷了她拴在腰上的花手帕。

她们走过去之后，安德鲁在那手巾上抹他的油嘴。韦伦站起来准备走，被一把薅住了领子。“等下，重磅的消息你还没听呢。”

“……你说。”

“前几天农庄里有个怪里怪气的北方客。他们这些人，你抓一百个也没一个好货。”

韦伦的神经绷紧了。“这我知道，这个人怎么了？”

“他也是这群强盗的人。”

“哦！”

“他们叫一个成员化装一番，混进我们中间，等时机成熟了就给团伙发信号，打个里应外合。不过他们傻到派了一个北方佬，还是个魔法师，他的坏都快写到脸上去了，你说呢？一看我们的人识破了诡计，他马上要给抓住了，就提前引发了信号。没想到队友也是一群猪，这货最后也没跑成。”

韦伦沉默着。

“年头太好，什么蠢材都上梁山了。我们一看见这种人，就该抓住打个半死，逼问一通。肯定把这帮蠢贼一网打尽。”

“他被抓了？”

安德鲁得意地笑了笑。“我大哥昨晚亲手抓到他的，他们好几个人一起上，费了多少劲儿才给他关起来。这人傻是傻，倒也闹腾得很。以后少不了一顿好揍！”

韦伦悄悄握紧拳头。他想：“迈尔斯，我来了。希望还没太晚。”

“你肯定也知道他被关在哪里？”

“嘘，嘘！”安德鲁回头对长靴帮成员比了个手势，他们中的几个点了点头。他拉着韦伦往外走，“我们现在刚好要去那儿，可以带上你，但不是没条件的。”

“你要什么？”

“二十个大钱，现在就给。”

“你故意的，你知道我没有那么多。”

“猪。那……对了，你有个大姐？还是妹妹来着？”

“……姐姐。”韦伦心想：“这绝对没好事。”

“你回去之后，从她的房间拿一套衣服。不是平时的衣服，是睡觉穿的，裙子，袜子都要，越齐全越好，明白吗？如果有很多套，就拿红色，尺码小的！”

“睡衣？这……这真得考虑一下。”

“然后，今晚拿到庆典会场上我们碰面的老地方，之后自有安排。要是你搞砸了，我们再见到你会把你的头发生生拔光。——接受吗？”

这时候其他长靴帮的也都出来了，怪里怪气地笑着，围成了一个半圆。

“老哥，你没有姐妹吗？就不能换个条件吗？”

“不能，猪猡。”

“我恐怕也没别的选择了。”韦伦心想：“对不起，丽莎。”

“接受了？现在举起手，说‘我发誓给安德雷提夫大爷偷一整套我姐姐的睡衣’。”

“你告诉他要把胸衣穿在里面再过来了吗？”一个小个子问，安德鲁瞪了他一眼。

“我……”韦伦求救地四下望了望，忽然有了主意。“你为什么不听我一句——‘我发誓用我姐姐胸衣勒死你’。”

对方冷冷地看着他：“我才刚开始有点喜欢你。”

“杀了我我也不会按你说的做。”

“当真？”

“当真。”

“说到做到。”

韦伦的肚子被猛捶了一拳。他可没期待这个。真狠，真狠啊。然后又是一众人的群殴，他们出拳的力道不能算重，但是被击中的频率和无处可躲的体验已经足够叫人受不了。韦伦跪在地上吐酸水的时候，有人一脚把他踢翻。“亲一下这个，猪猡。”安德鲁抬起靴子在韦伦惨兮兮的脸上又踩了两脚。

“失败的第一步就是不懂规则。我们有乐子的时候，帕卡斯就继续在泥里打滚好了。现在回你姐姐怀里哭去吧。”他猛地一跳，扒住房檐。其他长靴帮也飞身上了房顶，不见了。

韦伦狼狈地爬了起来。鼻血滴滴答答的沾湿了前襟。他捋了一下鼻子，把血和鼻涕一起甩到地上。翻过一道矮墙能进入酒馆的后院，那里有几条长椅，一棵桦树和稀稀拉拉的小灌木，挨着山体的一侧堆满了空酒桶，如果有心找，能在其中发现个空当，有个齐膝盖高的小山洞，外面用木条搭建了支撑结构，挂一只小灯，像个微型矿道入口。还用红漆涂了标语：“人类走开！”

韦伦蹲下来，敲了三下地面，对洞里吹了一把茶叶粉末：“危急，速来！马丁，还有杜克和多利双胞胎！”

洞里传来小地精的尖嗓门：“马丁老头受召唤，可惜听不见啦！”

声音越来越近：“因他昨晚睡太死，烧成一团炭啦！”

两个灰色皮肤通身光溜溜的小地精蹦蹦跳跳地从山洞里窜出来，其中一个戴着花格子帽的，立刻跳到韦伦肩上，抱着他的脑袋摇晃：“谁把大爷打成这样？谁有这个胆？”

另一个一头炸毛的接话道：“我想去踢他的屁股……”

“但是我不敢！”

地精兄弟咯咯咯地尖声笑起来。韦伦把自己脸上那个拉下来扔在地里，说：“多利，你腿脚快，刚才长靴帮的安德雷提夫往山上去了，你必须去安静地跟着他，找到北方客被关在哪里，之后立刻回来告诉我。”

“我的报酬呢？”

“我所有裤子的纽扣死后都是你的。快去！”

“万岁！”地精多利一溜烟不见了。

杜克一幅委屈样子，在地上扭来扭去：“这不公平！我也想要！”

“没关系，你和我来。”

韦伦往山下走，杜克趴在韦伦的头顶，用一条系着很多玉米粒当流苏的手帕擦他的脸。有人经过的时候，韦伦戴上帽子，把杜克扣在下面。

“我们到了吗，大爷？我还是不要纽扣了，我就想要一个新鲜的兔肝。”

“马上，杜克。”

“我们到了吗？”

“到了。”韦伦摘下帽子。杜克叫道：“唉，爷爷！烧烧烧烧烧烧！”他跳下来冲到残骸里面，边跑边抓起黑灰往空中抛撒。

韦伦沉静地看了看四周。后半夜总算扑灭了火，围观的人也早散了。谷仓的确损毁严重，只有几根柱子还能苦苦支撑，大门倒是完整地保存下来，看上去有点好笑。

韦伦喊道：“杜克，把这里除了木片和灰烬之外的残留物找出来，你明白吗，就是金属啊，水晶啊，特别是上面画了花纹或者有字母的。”

“我正在干这活儿呢，大爷，一只小耗子也不放过。”

韦伦沿着谷仓遗骸溜达，低头思索着。

“那是地精小孩吗？让他离我的田远一点。”

是农场主，他坐在一根横木上，咬着长烟，正往里面填烟叶。

“克里斯！昨晚到底发生了什么？”

“庆典前就喝醉的猪没资格问话。”

韦伦才注意到克里斯脸上多了好几块刮擦伤。“你没事吧？”

克里斯拿下烟筒，“难说哟。”

“我……我很抱歉。”

农场主吧嗒吧嗒抽了一会儿烟。韦伦问：“真有强盗来过？”

“西北方向山上来了一小撮人，有七八个，都包着头巾。他们放焰火为记，是个黄色的鬼脸。”

韦伦点点头。“你当时又要救火，又应付了那么多人，真的很英勇。”

克里斯摇摇头。

“迈尔斯上哪里去了？”

“……如果你是镇长，我会回答的。但现在，你还是带上你的猪猡们快点跑吧，庆典要来了。”

“今年是有猪的一年吗？”

“那是我唯一还能期待的事情了。”

韦伦挤出一个笑容：“谷仓重建的时候，如果可以，我会来帮忙的。”

“我已经打算把农庄让给别人了。这是好几代的产业，我一直干得不错。可惜到了岁数，又孤身一人，难啊。前半辈子都在这里，看到的事情多了，有点腻烦了。”

“之后怎么办？”

“往北走吧，钱花光了就去打打仗。打仗和种田差不离，年年干活，但是收成就全靠天了。如果战场上碰见伤得太重躺在那里叫唤的，可以痛快打掉他，一了百了。”

韦伦轻轻说：“那你穿多点，多拿几双袜子。”克里斯把烟筒放回嘴里，看向了别处。

小杜克在叫他了。他顶着一只熏黑的盆，正是迈尔斯洗手用的。里面有几个破碗碟，金属链子，拨火棍，等等，大多没什么用。韦伦捡出几颗和骰子差不多大、有棱有角的黑黄东西，感到一阵反胃。“这是……人的门牙吗？”

“我没见过不在嘴里的牙齿，但恐怕是的。”

韦伦转头喊道：“抱歉，克里斯，你的牙齿一颗没少吧？”

克里斯对他龇了一下牙。

韦伦耸耸肩。他又拿起一个中空的筒状物，抠掉表面的黑泥，金红色的图案暴露出来。整个清理干净之后，能看出画的是个骷髅头。韦伦眯起眼。他想：“这下我们可有事儿要干了。”

× × ×

韦伦在极其狭小的通风道里艰难爬行。提灯随着他的动作磕碰着管道壁，发出沉闷的回声。冷厉的风割过皮肤毫不留情。韦伦满脸都是鼻涕眼泪——他的双手，髋部，还有右腿都在剧烈疼痛——但也没工夫去擦。地精多利仗着身材小，很快跑到了管道的尽头，那儿有一扇朝着地下开的通风窗，没有装叶片。多利撅着光溜溜的屁股，趴在那儿一瞧：“唉，他已经不在了。”

不久前，他领着韦伦一直爬到了山顶。脚下是布莱尔家的红顶堡垒，再往上已经没有住家了。他们往山顶的树林里走了一段。一棵老树下垒了几块小砖头。多利把枯叶踢开，露出了通向地下的金属活门。“他们进了洞，”多利开门时解释说，“就再也没出来。”这是个废弃已久的风井，深不见底，日光照亮了最上面的几节梯子。

韦伦说：“这锈蚀得很厉害了。”

“水会在任何东西上钻出眼儿的。”地精钻进去，飞快地消失在洞里。

韦伦把灯别在腰际，跟着爬了下去。难说爬了多久，手头忽然晃了几晃，头顶传来崩裂声——梯子的生命到了尽头，从洞壁上整个剥落下来，断成了数节。韦伦尖叫着摔了下去，跌在浅浅的一层脏水里，懵了好一会儿。好在骨头没事，但是一只鞋被梯子的断口刺穿了，右脚痛得要命。韦伦拔掉金属刺，抹了一把泪水，抬头看了看：之前能容两人通过的活门入口现在只有硬币大小了。无论前面等待的是什么，他都没有了回头路。

现在，韦伦爬到多利旁边，举起灯照了照。下面是个脏兮兮的小房间，没有人。

多利说：“大爷，我们回去吧。那下面是别人的房子了，您如果遭遇不幸，小子们也没有办法。”

韦伦叹了一口气。他扒着边缘，小心地跳了下去，然后捂着鼻子，举起灯。这地方叫他非常不适。墙上抹着各种污迹，还有几只铐子，挂在金属链条的一端，另一头钉进了粗砖墙壁。屋子正中一张染成了黑红色的简陋木板床。一道拖拽出来的血迹，从床边延伸到房间唯一的出口。韦伦去抠了抠那扇门，门是锁上的。

多利摘下帽子，在里面掏了掏：“大爷，这个借给您。”

韦伦接住了抛过来的闪亮的小东西。那是个地精开锁器。他干巴巴地笑了一下。“一百个谢谢，多利。但你可能再也拿不回这个了。如果我死了，和丽莎说实话就好。”

“我还是觉得，要是您没有那么胖就好了。——再会。”多利鞠了一躬，然后转身跑出了视线。

韦伦掂了掂“万能钥匙”。为了适应地精的身高，上面有个可折叠的把手。韦伦从未做过撬锁的行当，不过出奇简单，几乎插进锁孔的一刹那，门就应声而开。这里面有些魔法。

门通向了一条昏暗粗糙的走廊，两侧有很多同样的上锁的小牢房。地面上血迹太多，已经混在一起分不清了。他小声叫道：“迈尔斯！迈尔斯，你在这里吗？我来救你了！”

同时传出好几声模糊不清的回应。韦伦挨个地贴耳朵去听：“不是你。……不是你。……也不是你。噢，是你吗？让你的靴子好好反省一下，它把我‘吻’得痛死了。”

韦伦没管骤然增大的呜咽声，捅开了另一扇门。

迈尔斯坐在板床上，斜靠着墙壁。他只穿了单薄的衬衣，光着脚，满身浸透了鲜血。脸上和裤子上沾了很多灰泥。韦伦扑到迈尔斯身上。他的头发湿漉漉地贴在额头，脸摸上去很僵硬，灰眼睛却显得格外明亮和……宁静？

“咳，我……我没事的……”迈尔斯试图推开对方站起来。韦伦扒拉开他的手，检查伤处。那看上去……很大。很糟糕。他不知道如何形容。血都止住了，但是已经被感染了。不，不是感染。那是韦伦曾见过的深色的菌丝状纹路。它们至少也发挥了一点好处，在促进伤口的闭合。

“你真的很难甩开。”

“我不会让你的故事这样完结的。”

韦伦掏出装药粉的瓶子摇了摇，思索了一下，叹道：“这样脏的地方没办法上药。”他重新给迈尔斯拉上衬衣：“他们对你做了什么！”

“我们得马上离开。——你来的时候碰上什么人了吗？”

“没有，除了对面牢房里的倒霉蛋。那是怎么回事？”

“噢，那很好笑。几个人从通风口跳进来想戳弄我，正赶上了一班人巡逻，结果推推搡搡的都没爬上去。我们还可以走那里，对吧？”

韦伦轻轻摇头。“不行了，除非你能飞。竖井的梯子塌掉了。我很抱歉。”

“就算以前能飞，以后也再不能了。我也……很抱歉。”

迈尔斯举起来给他看自己的左手……腕。

韦伦感到呼吸困难。他的胃翻滚了一下但什么都没呕出来。他……他之前怎么可能没注意到？那里……没有手了。只剩下用破布勉勉强强包起来的一段残肢。他们做到这种地步才让迈尔斯服帖了吗？韦伦又尝到了眼泪，他忍不住俯下身子，在那触目惊心的断处吻了一下。

迈尔斯摸了摸韦伦脏兮兮的金发，推开他，微弱地笑了一下：“没关系，他们也只是想……帮我治病而已。我会在后记里感谢每个人的，如果还能有后记，而不是墓志铭的话。现在站起来，我们走另一条路吧。”

韦伦能感觉到迈尔斯在努力支撑，但还是有相当的重量压在肩上，使得他负伤的右脚也很吃苦。他们走得很慢。“如果被发现，”韦伦想，“我们就要死在这里了。”

他问：“迈尔斯，我昨晚怎么从你那里回到家的？”

“我和袭击者绕了一阵，找到克里斯，他送你回去的。”

“袭击者是谁？”两人爬到了更高一层，面前又是一条昏暗的走廊，但铺了木头的地板。

“杰的亲卫队……我想你马上会见到一些了。”

“外面都说是西山的盗——”

他的嘴被迈尔斯捂住。走廊那头传来渐近的人声。“……哈哈哈哈，我偷藏几瓶如何？”“他会把你也酿成酒的。”晃动的灯影显示至少有三个人。韦伦立刻去试手边的门，把锁撬开，拉着迈尔斯钻了进去，屏息等待着。万幸，来人没发现地上的血印。

这是间储藏室，一排一排的置物架上堆满了箱子。“他们在这里存放九月庆典的焰火，”韦伦喘息着说。“我想我最好把灯熄——”

他闭嘴了。不远处，一位白袍子老人坐在轮椅上，捏着一只未点燃的长雪茄，一直安详地注视着他们。他似乎有使人沉静的力量。“……先生，布莱沃夫-威尼克先生。”韦伦有些局促地向他鞠了一躬。迈尔斯也跟着用完好的那只手行了一礼。

老镇长微笑着点了点头，用他喉音很重的老年人嗓子说道：“记得我全名的人不多了。”

“抱歉，我，我们没想到您会在这儿。”

“我以为……这目前仍然是我名下的房子，对吧？”

韦伦低下了头。“我……我不是那个意思。但这里是一间黑暗，阴冷，而且危险的地下室呀。您在这儿，不会好过身处——身处——”

老人笑了。“坟墓？”

“我万分抱歉。”

“哦，我可怜的儿子们，他们已经受够我了。不想我再出现在露台上，餐桌边，桌球厅，书房里，浴室里……他们征用了每个地方，我没有别的地方可以好好抽完一颗烟啦。”

“但这里，最微小的火花也会引起爆……炸……。”韦伦的声音小了。他看见了老人笑意盈盈的，深邃的眼睛。他好像明白了。他鞠了一躬。老人微微把轮椅转了个角度，笑道：“我们都会有自己的小秘密。”

“我们得……机灵地离开这里，”迈尔斯轻声说，“听您说的，他们已经占领了房子上层的每个地方。”

“从厨房的梯子进到二楼的小餐厅，走主卧室的窗户。这是我最后的建议了。”老人不再说话。但当韦伦谢过他转身准备开门的时候，他说：“好运，你们使我想起了我的少年时代。”

老人完全可以指出一条错误的路把他们送进虎口，但两人狼狈万分却出奇顺利地逃跑了。一路上除了穿深红衣服、无一例外地醉醺醺的亲卫队成员，就没有撞见什么人。厨房里有个用手帕包着脸的家伙，坐在墙角哭泣，哭一声灌一口酒，根本没管他们。韦伦爬上梯子前仔细看了看那人的嘴，说：“迈尔斯，你昨天可把他打得不轻。”

“哦，是的。”迈尔斯不好意思地一笑，“我的左将军殉职之前壮烈的终曲。”韦伦拉住他的残臂帮他上去。

这间小餐厅非常明亮柔美，仅容两人就座，桌上铺着绒布，放着金质烛台、果盘和熏香。韦伦让迈尔斯坐到软凳上，用掉十几张餐巾擦干了他头发、脸和脖颈的血污，给断手的伤处上了药，重新包扎好。最后一项他是强睁着眼睛、努力不看向别处才终于做完的。伤口很狰狞，但他总忍不住想用嘴唇去接触它们。为了压制这种变态的愿望，他改成了亲完好的右手。迈尔斯允许他那么做了。

“现在，让我们一起离开这个鬼地方吧。”

“等一下，韦伦，你还没处理一下你自己呢。”

韦伦这才想起来。他的右脚快没有知觉了。他把脚从鞋里拔出来。袜子上全是血，伤口也肿了。药已经都用尽了。他抱着脚单腿站着，摇摇头。迈尔斯拉开壁柜，找出一瓶未开封的烈酒，单手开了瓶盖。“无意冒犯，但是你们在酒精度的问题上真是一群宝贝儿，这不见得会有用。”

韦伦撕开袜子，眼看着液体倒在了绽开的皮肉上。他“啊、嗷、哦”地叫唤着跳了几下，差点找回了被蚂蚁侵蚀的恐惧。“这有用，这绝对有用。我猜酒这鬼玩意能治愈一切伤痛，是吧？”

迈尔斯笑笑：“如果……如果你愿意这样想。”

“等我们出去了，我还是想喝。这次我要把你放倒，迈尔斯。”

“为什么不请我一起参加庆典？哦，抱歉，我忘了我们都已经受够了。”

“我可以‘抓猪’吗？”

“不必劳烦，‘猪’会自己上门找你的。”

顺利，太顺利了。他们穿过两道门，几乎是轻松愉快地踏进了主卧室。然后在一瞬间，火焰跌到冰点，变成死一样的安静。

夜晚未至，百叶窗就都拉了下来，只有几处摇摇晃晃的烛光。猩红主色调的壁纸、地毯、床帘，配合雕刻了兽面的深色木质家具，整个房间沉浸在幽深，甚至可说是邪恶的氛围当中。

床头有一处壁龛，里面放着一位女士的胸像。亲卫队的两个高级成员笔挺地站在两翼。杰里米-布莱尔，穿着他独一无二的全黑礼服，正在龛前跪伏，背对着他们，两手合在胸前祷告。

他站起来，转过身。韦伦看到他的手上不是空的。它们攥着一把刀。


	4. 让主角不死定律滚蛋！

守卫用难以置信的快速袭击了两人。韦伦还没有意识到发生了什么就已经跪倒在地。他偏头看了看，迈尔斯试图挣扎，但是被踩住了后脖颈，甚至已经在发出咯吱声。

“行了。”杰-布莱尔用他淡漠无波的声音下达命令：“把他们捆好，帕卡斯用五条绳子，北方客用三条。”

韦伦希望他们用铐子，这样他能悄无声息地撬开上面的锁。可惜愿望落空，他被麻绳勒了上百圈，像个口袋一样扔到房间角落。

“我一直在期待着这一幕。纯粹的，未被玷污的理性、权力和高人一等的感觉。”杰里米的声音如此冰冷，又吐字很快，就像在自言自语。“诸神中唯一比我高贵的是我的母亲，我已经向她祷告，她会宽恕我今天所有的罪孽。”

迈尔斯沉重地吸了一口气：“韦伦，我甚至不确定咱们谁对大哥大的了解更多，但他一直都是这么……神经？吗？”

韦伦闷闷地说：“我听说他也不爱出门，但比起看书，更喜欢看剧。”

“我懂了。真是……匪夷所思……”

杰-布莱尔没有看他，但空着的那只手像鹰爪一样，隔着脏衬衣直直掐在迈尔斯的腰上。后者轻蔑地哼了一声，却忍不住地战栗发抖。

“我爱听你们交谈。没话找话，努力维持渐弱的、庸俗的信息流，你们每一次牵动嘴角挤出一个假笑；你们假装恐惧不存在。——我独身一人去见过你，那是个可怕的错误。是我自取其辱。所以今天，你们都在场，我终于感到满足。三角形才是最稳定的图形——山有两只脚才能立于大地，我踩着两颗头颅才能称王。”

杰-布莱尔一边踱步一边观察他的囚徒，看看这个，瞧瞧那个。“论什么叫愚蠢，嗯？帕卡斯先生？”他弯下腰，刀刃贴在了韦伦的脸边。他的深色头发用油整齐地抹到脑后；鼻梁很高，但似乎断裂过。除了那双颜色非常浅、使狭长的瞳仁显得突出的淡蓝色眼珠之外，他甚至可以说长得像个北方人。虽然韦伦（在认识了迈尔斯之后）根本不想承认这一点。

“你昨晚喝醉了。所谓青少年的反抗？”

“你才比我年长多少？”

“火龙的挣扎会荡平一座高山，而一条小虫子呢，”——韦伦的脸被压出一道血印，他忍着一声不吭——“在蛛网里面越缠越紧而已。”

他带着他的恶毒转身走开了。韦伦抽搭一下鼻子，没感到哪怕一点轻松。迈尔斯被以折磨的形式竖着绑在了床柱上。“阿普舍‘先生’。”名字滚过舌尖，杰-布莱尔站在对方面前，微微抬头盯住他。“一场对视当中，处于上方的人会自动带上优越感——但仅限于姿势舒服的时候。当你被迫直着身子却踩不到地面，一切都不同了。你现在就像个吊死或者钉死的人。”

迈尔斯想喘气都很不易，但还是勉强笑一下：“我是个罪犯，总会有那么一天的。谢谢你帮我预习。”

“你——”杰-布莱尔甩手对他的两个亲卫队成员做了个“滚”的表示。他们退出房间后，他张开手，长而有力的手指抵着柔软的咽喉，捏起迈尔斯的下巴。“你不是罪犯。你今天不是。

“猎犬群起撕咬猎物的游戏，昨天已经玩过，胜负分明。”他用刀尖在对方的断肢上面虚作比划，直到被猛甩开。“对，就是这么一回事。虽然我下手在先，真没想到，你给自己制造了绝佳的罪证。”

迈尔斯冷冷道：“我要求……公开的审判和行刑。”

“真风趣。你觉得被三百暴民活活扒了皮比死在一间优雅的卧室里更有尊严？”

“……或者，我随你处置，但是之后，让韦伦安全地回家。”

“我不傻，阿普舍。你想演一个烈士，你的死需要一个能写字的见证人。老把戏。可惜选择权不在你那边。对于我想要你演的角色是什么，你该有点自觉，可你已经完全偏题了。”

“我会在去地狱的路上告诉每一个死人你会尿床。我会在死前把血和脑浆磕进你卧室的地板上，哪怕用盐吸干净，哪怕把木头全换掉，我的腐臭味也会……把你的鼻子腐蚀成……膨大，柔软，多孔的……海绵……哈哈哈……我……”

迈尔斯一边骂，一边居然被自己逗笑了。杰-布莱尔没笑。他的刀子压在了迈尔斯的嘴唇上。

“选吧：继续说下去？还是继续拥有这几颗漂亮门牙？”

迈尔斯舔了舔刀尖，闭上嘴微笑了一下。

“明智。当然，你稍后仍会失去它们的。但在那之前，你能得到你要的审判。肃静！要陈列卷宗了。

“迈尔斯-阿普舍‘先生’。最初，我知道他的生意之后，充满了好感。糟糕的年岁，有点思想的脑子太难遇了……哪怕是自以为有思想……我很快叫人去接待他，奉承他，打听种种需要。我日夜牵挂，劳心费神，写了上百封信，又如数烧掉。我在期待什么？想让他为这匮乏的小泥沟多美言几句？我才不需要。我不是我那笨拙的父亲。

“我亲自去见他，见一个失败的作家，一个可疑可憎的北方佬！我为自己羞愧，甚至不敢叫上仆从。我走了二千五百三十六级台阶又走回去，只因为可耻的好奇心——他为什么想访问陵墓？难道他在这里曾有亲故？或者他像我一样，怀有只敢向死人启齿的宿愿？他能否和我唱同样的歌，哪怕只有一个重叠的音符？他的酒是不是也能让我的一半——我来自雪地的一半——燃烧，这样我便能把那一半沸腾的血液蒸出来，流到一只金碗里，每天尝一下我母亲的味道……”

他凝视着壁龛里的女人塑像。韦伦想在家具的一角摩擦身上的麻绳，第一下尝试就造成刺耳的嗡嗡声。杰-布莱尔极度厌恶地睨了他一眼。

“我找到的是什么？拒绝，拒绝，拒绝！我甚至期待被拒绝，这让我清醒，让我的软弱、我的异想天开和我的耐心一起，很快消磨。我还读了他写的东西。——我读了你写的东西，我有资格说话了吗，我一口口吃了你吐出来的垃圾，你个失败者、猪猡，你有些句子写得真聪明，但那就是全部的长处了。你是被抛弃的随波飘荡的幼儿，阿普舍‘先生’，你稚嫩、充满恐惧、自以为是，你唯一珍贵的品质就是你的——”他把迈尔斯别到一边的头拧回来：“好好听着我！”

迈尔斯啐到了他的脸上。杰-布莱尔掐住迈尔斯的脖子，把弄脏的脸颊硬贴上他的嘴唇：“你自己也尝尝吧，你个猪拉出的稀屎！”

韦伦大喊：“放开他啊！我这辈子再没有见过比这更恶心的事情了！”

杰-布莱尔冷冷地松掉了迈尔斯。他展开手帕，擦了擦一塌糊涂的脸。“你很快就会大开眼界了，帕卡斯先生。——你的真诚，阿普舍。我读到，你自诩‘外人’，试图置身事外，谁的请求都拒绝，谁的好意都怀疑；可是每一次都事与愿违，你被推进旋涡的中心。你其实很享受，是不是？你爱真实胜过了爱自己，而越危险就离真实越近。况且你总能脱身，我读到，你如何抓住微小的机会，绝处逢生，用一脸鼻血换了一麻袋的好故事。这并不夸张，我知道你写的都是真实的，因为……你的生活，正像我的生活！不同的是，我够聪明，不会对别人多说一个字。而你，却把它们写成笑话！假如你今天也跑出了这个地方，我会成为你笔下最大的猪头！

“你不能了，迈尔斯-阿普舍，我不给你机会了。

“有个人，他恨自己，恨周围的一切。他怎么办？如果是个弱者，他会割开手腕，流自己的血……”他向前一步，几乎贴在对方身上，然后划开了迈尔斯的衬衣。本来也只是堪堪挂住，现在完全敞开，露出绷紧的肌肉和上面虬结的伤口。刀尖抵住了紧张起伏的胸膛。“而如果他有地位，有武力，他会寻觅一个同类。再利用自己的地位和武力，把对方推进深渊。他笑了，他战胜了世界，战胜了自我……让我告诉你我是怎么想的。这个村子，这个人间，真是脏极了，百病缠身，脏得能立刻下地狱……但我？我是地狱之王。”

迈尔斯低着头：“这个世界唯一的病症就是逃避，而你已经病入膏肓了，小子。长得像母亲不是你的错，但如果你因此觉得随便一个北方客都愿意扮演你爸爸——”

杰-布莱尔扔下刀，打了迈尔斯一耳光，然后把手帕捅进了他嘴里。

“你一点没在听。我要说的和我的组成毫无干系。我早就不再怨恨我父母，哪怕他们的结合除了罪恶之外什么都不是。我感谢父亲给我体力，地位，还有一半的血肉，使我成为我，而不是你。别的北方佬来了，来一个或者来一群，我让他们自由晃荡，搅得鸡犬不宁。唯独你不行，我要每天在山巅醒来，想起我还把你踩在谷底，就知道谁是宇宙唯一的皇帝。

“北方给我们送来了无数的暴力狂、投毒者和女巫，我从来都懒得对他们用刑，他们没有足够的心脏来理解和承受我的恨意。而你有敏感的心脏，阿普舍‘先生’。这使你独一无二。你就像曾经的我，你的高傲、幼稚和清醒使得你的心脏成为了最珍贵的宝物，因为它不能接受漏掉任何一点讯息，它对刺激完全敞开。从决绝的、再无第二的轰响，到最小最细的音符，它永远在试图捕捉它们，真诚地反馈它们，就算这会使你痛苦而死。我多么渴望一颗敏感的心脏的反馈，在我捏碎它之前……

“接近你使我获得了飞扬的精力和文采。我跪在床上写信，几百封信里我只留了最恶毒、最下流，又最浓缩、最满意的一篇教你看见。我挑选的标准和你一样——唯一的标准就是真诚。我的信无比真诚，我写的就是我想看到的你的样子，也是我，一部分的我，想看到的，我的样子。为了你，我要复活所有已经失传的仪式、欢乐和恐怖，要你穿着畜生的皮肉，含着强盗的铜钱，背着娼妓的名字，却还流着你那高贵的作家的眼泪，横尸在垃圾当中。我要绝望和毁灭，我要看着你蒙冤屈、受烧灼、挨鞭打，看着你遭到扼杀、被人忘却，我要看你彻底失败，我要看到你尚未失败但不得不接受凄惨宿命的时候，是如何把曾经用来捏羽毛笔的手指抠进沙土里，掩面痛哭。——我的创作可能再也达不到那种文学的高度了，你真该把它一字不落地附在你的书后，不，要当做序言，迈尔斯-阿普舍，一个完美的开始，预示了你在接下来的正篇中会遇到的一系列劫难。”

一阵沉默。

韦伦干涩地开口说：“……我们一时图快，已经把你的大作烧了。真可惜，那本来是多好的证据啊。‘杰’，我以前以为你只是坏。我现在知道你是疯了。”

“你姐姐正是说过这话的人，她没警告你别找我玩吗？——就算把那当成‘证据’，你也证明不了任何事，帕卡斯先生。这里再没有人能阻止我做任何事了。”

韦伦想起了轮椅老人的一笑。“你可能很快就会被教育了。”

“闭嘴吧，忘恩负义的小猪猡。你忘记了是谁给了你受教育的机会，不然你连我们这位朋友的名字都念不出来，更读不了一本书！”

“是我姐姐教我识字的。”

“是吗？那你以为，最一开始，是谁教她的？”

韦伦咬了咬下唇。“丽莎教我是因为她爱我！你，你是为了赚到别的好处才做的，你的所谓善行是一场交易！”

“‘爱’总归也是一场交易，帕卡斯先生，资源的多少决定了被爱的可能。等到你被扒光衣服，砍掉双脚，瞎了眼睛，下在牢里，她会为你做什么？再度假装爱我，好换她的宝贝弟弟出去？哦，更可能的是，她会把你的东西扔进火里，永不过问，当你没存在过，因为你是个废人了，你的资源已经是个负数，她……没有必要再爱你了！”

“她，她会撕碎你的！迈尔斯的盗贼朋友——如果真的有的话——会在你睡觉的时候敲你的头骨，喝你的脑子……”

韦伦看到一道闪光，杰-布莱尔因为正盯着他，没有注意到。那把刀！迈尔斯拿到了那把刀！迈尔斯要悄悄割破绳子，一定能，一定能。不管怎样韦伦必须给他争取机会。这可能是他们最后的机会。

“我一点不想和你争论，你个怪物。你天天算计着，生怕爱和钱一样有挥霍光的一天，殊不知你给了别人越多，自己也得到越多！你是个空洞，而我却被爱填满，满得要溢出来了！我真同情你，如果现在我们是像好朋友那样一起吃晚饭的话，也许我也会分给你一点的。但我被你捆得老老实实的像条肉虫！如果不是为了迈尔斯，我会来你家玩这种游戏吗？你说要捏碎他的心，你不可能的！因为迈尔斯可没有把他的心随身带着，他的心早就交给另一个人了，那就是我！”

杰-布莱尔面向自己，抱着双臂，一脸不可思议和“我倒想看看我还能忍受这头蠢猪多久”的表情。韦伦想：“这样真的可以吗？这真的奏效了！必须再多胡编乱造一会儿，让他觉得傻就够了，千万别觉得有威胁，不然他就要找刀子了。”

于是韦伦努力傻笑了一下，虽然他的脸已经僵了，浑身抖得不行，手里面全是黏糊糊的汗。他说：“你刚才一下子说那么多话，真的很努力了。但是抱歉，我掺和进来了，我去给迈尔斯送信的当天晚上我们就订婚了，我要光着脚跟着他走回北方老家变成他门外的雪人！要是你把巨谷整个拽进了地狱，迈尔斯哪怕在天堂也会跳下去找我！就算你要踩着我们的两颗头颅，那也是两颗在接吻的——呜哇——”

韦伦事后再也不想提及杰-布莱尔对他做的事情。但总之他的眼球还好好在眼眶里，鼻子没有断，嘴巴没有歪，舌头也连在原来的地方，甚至在他感觉到不舒服之前，就已经得到了解救——迈尔斯提着刀跳到了杰-布莱尔身上。韦伦想：“好样的，绝佳的时机控制，迈尔斯，你就像个水手！”他几乎要激动落泪了。

然后他听见迈尔斯喊道：“没错，把你肮脏的屁股从我未婚夫脸上挪开！”

唉，天啊。要是能删掉这一句多好。

两人打起来。韦伦在原地扭来扭去，不明白迈尔斯为什么不直接刺对方要害——他怎么了？迈尔斯变得有点失神，总在防御，总是刺空，寥寥的出手也显得很柔软。难道他是在……不忍？这种要命的善良，加上断肢的缺陷以及体力的极度不支，使得他很快落在下风。当啷一声刀子被打脱了手。韦伦只能做到在任何人碰到它之前把它踢向了房间另一边。

杰-布莱尔也懒得再去捡。他仅一只手就能稳稳把迈尔斯压在身下，后者每次反抗的尝试都会换来脸上或伤口上的一拳。

“够了，证据确凿，罪名成立，我判你永久为……。”他贴在迈尔斯耳边说完了判决。等他再抬起头的时候，韦伦感到彻骨寒意。那已经不是人，而是兽类的眼神。

他发出一阵嘶嘶声：“现在，喂我——”

所有的烛火都不祥地摇晃了一下，墙壁和帷幕红得像要渗出血滴。这时候韦伦无论做点什么，唯一不该做的就是直盯着，但他移不开视线。他看见披着人皮的野兽粗喘着，张开獠牙，咬在了身下猎物裸露的胸膛。

“迈尔斯！”韦伦失声喊叫。那是一阵贪婪的，毫无怜悯的舔吮声，一个人在被……被一头怪物从胸前……吸血。迈尔斯看上去糟透了。他的头拧了一个怪异的角度，泪和汗大颗大颗地滚下来，神情痛苦，眼珠上翻，本该爆发的尖叫声被未知的、强大的恐惧压回嗓子眼里，成了生命将被抽尽似的呜呜声响。完好的那只手抵在施暴者同样汗水淋湿的前额上，指节因用力而青白，却无法撼动对方分毫。

就在迈尔斯的哀叫转为断续的抽泣、杰-布莱尔满嘴鲜红地开始寻找下一处侵犯的目标、韦伦在强烈的情感刺激下几乎要把通身绳子崩开的当口，卧室的大门洞开了。一个亲卫队成员抢在前面冲进来想说什么，刚出口一个字就愣住，又局促地缩了回去。

老威尼克摇着轮椅进了房间。他对眼前的情景并无什么特别的表示，但严厉的态度不言自明。杰里米——无论之前化身成什么，他现在又回归人类——冷着脸从迈尔斯身上爬起来，动作中甚至带有一种军事化的干脆利索，然后沉默地垂下眼睛，用袖口猛擦了一下洇红的嘴角。

迈尔斯痛苦地翻了一下身，慢慢爬过去捡刀子。这期间五个亲卫队成员走进来列在房间一侧，等待着队长给出一个指令，随时准备把越轨的囚犯再次击倒。但杰-布莱尔没有一点反应。直到迈尔斯在这众目睽睽的怪异氛围中开始给韦伦解绑，他才终于张开嘴发出一个音节：“不。”

亲卫队有所动作之前，老人摇摇头。“这里与你们无关。出去。”

几个人面面相觑，在沉默中达成了某种共识，排成一队溜走了。

百叶窗咔哒一声转开，明亮的日光几乎把这房间点燃。韦伦从断开的麻绳中站起来，金发和灰尘一起在空中飘飞。他紧紧把迈尔斯搂在身侧。

窗链子在老人手里抖了两下。“这一次你得让他们走。”

杰-布莱尔仍低着头，咬紧了牙：“我决不能！”

“他们是无辜的。”

“我赤裸而无助地生到这个世界上的时候，却是有罪的！”

老人拍了一下眉心，捂住脸。“比利，你究竟要纠缠多少个十年……”

杰-布莱尔意识到不能踢自己坐轮椅的父亲之后，原地狠跺一脚，整个房屋的框架都为此晃了两下。“谁允许你那样叫我？‘比利，比利，比利我儿！’睡前找你下军棋、早餐时候告诉你昨晚梦境的比利小男孩，早就死了！我还在娘胎就谋害了我的母亲，我不会说话的时候就毒死了所有的兄弟，只有我，杰里米-布莱尔，有资格继承你的名字，而你却叫我 ‘比利’！”

“唉！我唯一的儿子——地狱收容你！”

“是啊，我等不及要在那下面看到我妈妈，她肯定亲手给我搭起了一座远比这里宏伟的帝国！……”

这耗尽了父子的精神。相当长的时间里他们只是在自己的位置，僵立着，坐着，沉默，只有胸口在起伏。最后杰-布莱尔像个木头人偶一样走到了窗边，忽然飞起一脚，在窗上破了一个大洞。“你们怎么还有脸在这里？出去，永远别再让我看见，死在野地里，被鸟吃掉吧！”

韦伦和迈尔斯再没有多问，低着头，向那一地水晶碎片之外的山景走去。

有人在背后说：“等一下。”

杰-布莱尔手上托着迈尔斯的灰斗篷，叠得整整齐齐。他走过来的时候，那表情叫韦伦永生难忘。但在当时，反应过来的时候已经太晚了。

手的抽动。某种并不雅致的闷响。血。碎片的反光。痛，全身痛，肚子上火烧一样的痛。

“为什么是我——”韦伦想。

“没有人能知道！没有人！……”杰里米-布莱尔野兽一样咆哮。迈尔斯也野兽一样咆哮。他的斗篷飞起来，把行凶者罩进了狂暴的灰雾之中。他们动作仍然可见，声音却渐渐远去了。

韦伦好像是跪在地上。他对着地毯上一滩逐渐晕开的深色呆愣了一会儿，没有想出个所以然。他软软地回头看了一眼阳光：“多好的天气啊，想喝点什么。”很快嘴里如愿充满温热的液体，但要咽进嗓子就困难了——因为它们就是从那里涌上来的。

一只手抓住他。

然后很多只手抓住他，把他拉进无边的黑暗领域。


End file.
